combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AraedonMelias/CA Community Hostility
So this is my take on the hostility of the Combat Arms community. The ineffective stance Nexon has on the enforcement of their “policies” is only partly to blame. That’s not to say that it’s not a LARGE part but there are other things that contribute to it. Let’s start with the mentality of players of a Free-to-Play game. A Free-To-Play game has problems penalizing players that abuse the game or the players. Ban an account? PUHLEEZE! I’ll just make another one. Oh, the IP is banned. That’s not a problem. I’ll just spoof another one. It gives them license to do pretty much what they want with nothing to really protect the other players. Even COD and Battlefield have issues with hackers and abusers of the game. Ever hear of Booster Busters? On top of that is the hacker problem. Some of these hacks are subtle while others are so painfully obvious that the only choice you have, if you care about your KDR, is to drop to the lobby and report them. This doesn’t lead to a ban necessarily either. I’ve seen someone with good directional audio be called a Chammer or Wallhacker. I’ve also been on the receiving end of OPK more than a dozen times (and that’s an understatement). I’ve also seen someone with amazing reflexes and almost perfect control seem like an aimbot. If I wasn’t sitting next to the guy I know that I wouldn’t have been able to tell the difference. All this has generated an unnatural level of distrust within the game and community. If you do moderately well, you’re accused of hacking and kicked. There is also an elitist attitude among a number of players. I understand Kate’s stance on Nexon giving away all the NX items she spent good money on. It’s understandable. It’s like devaluing a commodity. Say that scientists find a way to extract immense amounts of gold from the sea floor and there turns out to be an overabundance of the substance. Now gold and any currency based on it is worth MUCH less. You think you pay a lot for Milk now, wait until it’s $30 a gallon. Or maybe you are working on an Indie Game only to find out that seven companies have released a game almost identical to yours. How are you going to compete with that? Life in Combat Arms can be very difficult and stressful if you place value on the NX gear you have and your performance is measured by your KDR. I have decided to ignore my KDR from now on. I will do what I can to improve but as long as I stop stressing and have fun, then I’ve already done so much better than some little immature punk that just wants to make sure he comes out on top no matter how it’s done. I’m going to try to be nice and help out where I can. I’m going to try not to kick people unless they are obviously hacking. I’m going to rotate maps and game modes. I’m going to have limited weapon selections or whatever I feel like. If I don’t get enough takers then I might join a match, but I’m going to focus on having fun. No hate, no rage, no stress. If you want to have a decent game, let me know and I’ll even throw up a password protected room if you guys want. Message me here on the wiki or IGN: MDGeist. Category:Blog posts